To Love Again
by xxdarkxrosexx
Summary: Bella is sent to live with Sookie. She goes to Fantasia one night and meets Eric and Pam.Godric is told that is mate is in Shreveport.will Bella be able to love another?Will she Finally get her happy ever after.She has to learn to trust another.lem/lang
1. Fangtasia

BPOV:

It has been 4 years sense the Cullens have left. I was depressed for a very long time. I put on a act , so Charlie would think I was alright. He saw through the act. I'm currently living with my cousin Sookie. I was sent here by my father. I work as a waitress at Merlotte's. My life is just normal besides the fact Sookie is dating a Vampire.

"I still cant belive there is more then one type of vampire."I said. Sookie is the only one that i've told about what my ex was.

"I know Bella. Oh hey im not coming home tonight im staying with Bill." Sookie said.

" Alright I guess i'll check out the vampire bar down in Shreveport. It's called Fangtasia right?"

" Yes, but be careful I don't want you to get hurt."

" I will Sook. You are the one that said I need to get out more."

" Yeah I know. Love you."

" You too."

With that we went our separate ways after closing. I went home and changed from my uniform in to black low rise skinny jeans, knee high black stelto boots and a blue sequins halter shirt. I have had alot more confidence sense i started therapy. I grabbed some money and got in my car aand made my way to Fangtasia.

**AT FANGTASIA ** BOLD IS THE TRANSLATIONS

The line was long and there was a blonde vampire in black leather acting as a bouncer. When I got to the front she spoke to me.

" Let me see you I.D. All you humans look the same to me."

I took out my I.D. and handed it to her.

" Go on in and by the way Isabella you look good enough to eat."

I was a little creeped out and i didn't know what to say. So all i said was a simple thanks.

I walked into the bar and went to go get a drink.

" What can i get you?" said the vampire. He was kinda scary looking. He has alot of tribal tattoos and long black hair.

"Ummm... I'll take a Gin and Tonic." i said.

"Alright."

Just as i was about to pay he said "It's on the house."

"Why?" I asked

He pointed behind me and i turned around to look at who it was. I saw a tall blonde vampire. About 6' 7" shoulder length blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

He looked at me in couriousity. He looked down at my wrist and his eyes got wide. "Day-walkers" was all he said and every vampire froze and looked our way.

" Come with me now." He said. It seemed more like a command them anything.

" Why?" i asked.

" Just come with me" he said in a harsher tone then before

" Fine." i finally said after a minute of staring.

I didn't Know when the blonde appeared, but he spoke to her in another language.

"Pam har hon märkt med bett av en dag-gångare. Jag undrar hur hon överlevde och varför hon jag inte en av dessa jävla dag-vandrare." **Pam she has been marked with the bite of a day-walker. I wonder how she survived and why she i not one of those damn day-walkers.**

"Jag vet inte Eric, men nu är jag nyfiken."**I don't know Eric, but now i am curious.** the blonde said.

We walked in to his office. Eric leaned against his desk and Pam stayed by the door as if to make sure i wasnt going to eascape.

"What do you want?"

Eric stared at me for a couple of minuted before finally answering. " I want to know why you are not a day-walker"

My heart was beating fast. " i don;t know want you are talking about." I lied.

Eric raised and eyebrow and said " Your wrist says otherwise."

I sighed. He knew day-walkers exist so there was no point in lying about it.

" I happened awhile ago." i said. "i don't want to talk about it."

The subject dropped there. Then i suddenly felt the weird pull towards both of them. It was weird. For Eric i felt a sibling bond and the same for Pam.

" I feel this pull between us. So strong it feels like it can't be ignored. " i said. Pam and Eric glanced at each other. Pam spoke first.

" I feel it too." then Eric

" As do I."

We started to get to know each other when Eric's phone rang.

**EPOV ** :

(Eric-normal Godric- Bold)

I answered on the frist ring

"Hello Godric"

"**Hello my childe**"

"May i ask why your calling Master"

"**Oh my childe you were never one to beat around the bush.**"

I was exrtemly cuious as to why the sudden call.

"**I'm coming to visit you tommrow night**."

" That is odd. You never just come to vist out of the blue."

"**You are right childe. I was told that a girl named Isabella lies in my path by another vampire and to go see you to find her**."

Pam all of a sudden glanced at the brunette before us.

I understand that look. She is Godric's mate.

"I'll see you soon. Goodbye"

"**Goodbye Eric**."

With that i hung up the phone.

"Bella i want you to come back tomrow night and meet someone i think you'll enjoy." Isaid with a smirk.

BPOV:

I was curious as to why i had to come back tommrow nigh so i agreed. I asked if i could take my leave and i was excused. I made my way through the bar to the exit when i was stopped by another male vampire.

"Hey, sugar. You look mighty tastey." he said with his fangs extened.

" i-i-i have to go." i stuttered.

"i don't think you do in fact you are coomin' home with me you little whore."

He grabbed my arm roughly and started to drag me to the exit. was starting to get scared.

"let me go." i said trying ot pull my arm away from him.

Suddenly, Eric and Pam were there. Pam had me behind her while Eric has the vampire my his throat.

"I believe the lady said she dosen't want to go with you." Eric said in a menacing voice.

The vampire looked scared.

"Ye-ye-yes sir." he stammered in a shaky voice.

"Leave my bar."

And with that the vampire left. I was still shaking.

" Are you alright Bella." Pam said.

i just nodded and said i will see them tomrow. i got in my car and drove home.

When i got home i went straight to the shower and that was when i saw the bruise on my arm start to form. I winced because it hurt to move my arm. I finished my shower and put on my balck and red plaid pajama pants with a black tank top went downstairs to feed Tank my pit-bull that black and white. i went in the living room and turned on the t.v and began to cry. I just wanted this night to be over. After about an hour i went upstairs to plug my phone in. Tank was already laying n my bed. I just climbed in and buried my face in his neck and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N This is my frist story. I hope u guyz like it. plzz review and tell me wat u would like to c and wat u think. **


	2. Godric

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I showered and put my hair up in a pony tail. I walked downstairs to see that Sookie wasn't home yet. I made breakfast and fed Tank. I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on my Adidas sweat pants and put on a Jack Skeleton t-shirt with a black plaid flannel over it. I just love how my room is now. I'm glad i got to redecorate it.

As i walked down the stairs i heard a car pull up. i looked out the window and saw that it was Sookie. She got out of her car and came inside.

"Hey, Bella how is your morning?" she said with a smile.

"Fine thank you and yours." to be honest I already knew what she was going to say and i was right he went on and on about her night with Bill. At least she has someone to love in her life. I miss the Cullens. Fuck Bella stop thinking about them your just going to cause yourself more pain.

"Bella, BELLA. Are you alright?" she asked i guess i wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah i am fine. I'm just gonna take Tank for a walk." I ran and got Tank and went outside.

We walked around for a while. i didn't realize that it was getting late until my phone rang and it was Sookie.

(**Sookie, **_Bella)_

_"Hello"_

**"Get your ass home its getting late."**

_**"**__Sorry i didn't realize how late it is, Oh and i'm going to Fangasia again tonight Eric wants me to meet someone."_

_**"Be careful and don't trust Eric he'll want to use you for your shields."**_

_"Eric seems nice to me and talk to u later !"_

**"WA-" **I hung up before she could finish.

Me and Tank went home and i realized that i didn't have time to change so i just grabbed my keys and made my way to Fangtasia.

GPOV:

I am sitting in my childes office. The bar was in full swing. Pam is at the door waiting for my mate to arive. I sit and wait nervously.

"Godric calm down everything will be find" Eric said in a calming voice.

" I can't help it knowing that my future will walk through that door any moment." i said in a rush

" I can understand that."

Just the my grandchild Pam walked in.

Pam smirked and said "she is here."

Just then i saw the most beautiful creature ever. She is dressed in casual wear and sticks out from the rest.

"Sorry i lost track of time." her voice rang through the room like bells.

BPOV:

I walked in the room and said "Sorry i lost track of time."

I heard a chuckle and turned to see the most beautiful male ever. He has short brown hair. Tribal tattoos. I got lost in those endless pools of brown eyes. I felt this pull towards him. i haven't felt something like this sense _he_ broke my heart.

A smile broke out a crossed my face. "Hi, I'm Bella and you are?"

" Godric." His voice was deep and sexy. It made my panties wet. Their nostrils flared. I blushed in embarrassment.

Eric cleared his throat and gave a knowing smirk. " Bella this is Godric my maker. He is who i wanted to meet."

I couldn't help the smile that spread a crossed my face that moment. I then realized that this was the most real smile i have ever had on my face sense _he_ left. I feel more alive. I was suddenly laughing like some crazy person who just breaks out in laughter for know apparent reason that you try to avoid on the street.

Eric, Pam, and Godric all stared at me like i grew three heads.

"Oh God, I am sorry i don't know why i broke out into that fit of laughter". i was giggling while i said this.

"it's alright it happens" said Godric with his husky voice.

There was this awkward silence. I couldn't take it anymore." So, what now?"

Eric spoke " Now Pam and I need to get to work and i would like if you and Godric will accompany me to my throne area."

"I'm not dressed for the bar Eric." i said motioning towards my outfit.

"I think you look lovely, Bella." Godric said. The way he said my name made me want to jump him and have my dirty way with him.

I didn't want to be rude so i followed them out into the bar. Eric took his seat on the throne and Godric took the seat on the right. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged on the dance floor by some vampire. He had his fangs out. He spoke in a scary voice that made me want to scream while looking into my eyes. "You know you want me to bite you."

"Let me go." i said trying to put on a brave voice. Suddenly Eric had me behind him while Godric had him by the throat on the ground.

He spoke in a menacing voice" SHE IS MINE."

All the vampires in the room were frozen all looked and wanted to see what would happen while i was livid.

"I'M NOT YOURS. i am not a possession." i left before i did something stupid. I hoped in my car and drove home.

When i got there i walked in the door and Sookie was sitting on the couch reading a book. i was in near tears. Sookie looked up from her book and spoke.

"What happened?" she spoke with her voice full of concern.

I sat down beside her and told her what had happened. She explained to me why he said that i was his and she also explained the reason i felt for him the way i did she felt the same for Bill.

" I don't know if i can ever let anyone in again." i said as i sobbed into her shoulder.

" All you can do is move on from the past and focus on whats right there in front of you and that is Godric." She said

I yawned. "I'm going to got to bed."

Sookie smiled "Goodnight, and don't for get about work tomorrow."

"I won't night."

And with that i went upstairs and went to bed. I fell asleep rather quickly and had dreams of Godric

**A/N Love it hate it. i no that this is kinda short but i wanted to post it asap lol. and thnx for to those tht reviewed and showed support this was for you. ILY **


	3. HELP!

**A.N Sorry guyz i have writers block. i have no idea what to do with the story plzz i could use some help.**


	4. Attack

BPOV:

Tonight is very bussy. But every friday is. I am taking orders and having my ass grabbed by drunk idiots constently. In the end at least they leave good tips. It is a mad house.

" Hi, I'm Bella and i'll be your waitress this evening." I said in the most cheery voice i could muster up.

" I'll take a beer and some onion ring." He said.

" Coming right up. And what kinda of beer would you like?"

" Bud."

"Alrighty."

And that is pretty much how my evening is going. Then all of a sudden everyone got silent. I looked towards the door to see Godric and Eric walking through the door. They stiff the air. _please don't sit in my area._ i plead in my head. What do you know they sit in my area. "Figures" i mutter under my breath. I look aroud to see if anyone else was going to serve them but they all had their hands full.

"Damnit." I grab my pad and walk over to the table.I avoid Godric' eyes. "What can i geet you tonight?"

"2 bottles off trueblood."

"Ok. What kind?" I asked

"Opostive. Godric?" Eric said to Godric.

"Same" he said still streing at me.

"Comeing right up."

I get them their blood and go on with my shift. Eric and Godric left about an half hour ago. I felt somone grab my ass, so i truned around and punshed him in the face. It was those goddamn god for nothing guys from HotShot. Sam excorted them out of the bar. He came up to me.

"hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine." and with that i finish out the rest of my shift.

I walked out of the resturant tired. I had that feeling in my tummy when you know something bad was about to happen. I was suddenly grabbed behind. "well hey sweet cheecks". said a very husky voice that smelt heavily of achoal.

"hey let me go." i said putting up a stuggle. file a hand come around and grab my boob. I kicked him where it count.

"You little BITCH." Then suddenly there was 3 of them i reconized them as the guys from HotShot. I was thrown to the ground. I felt alot of pain as the kicked me. One of them nailed me in the face and i swear my nose broke. I felt bruised and battered and of course bloody. i tryed to scream but to no avail. Suddennly the attack stopped and i started to cry. There was a blur and alll of the guys dropped dead. My savior was none othere then Godric himself. Thats when i faded in to darkness.

AN Short i know but i had a lot of things i had to do. 3 reports and i powerpoint. lol nxt one will b longer.


	5. Late night

BPOV:

I woke up in a familiar place. I realized that i not only hurt all over, but i am on Eric's leather couch in his office. I groan out in pain. I try to sit up but am pushed down.

"Will she be all right?' i heard Eric ask.

"You can give her blood now, I'll send my bill in the mail." The doctor said.

I then hear Godric's deep sexy voice. "Bella can you take some of my blood so you can heal?"

I just groan out yes. I don't care that I'll be bonded to him i just want the pain to go away.

I hear his fangs click and the door to the office open then close. Godric presses he wrist to my mouth. I began to suck on it letting the blood flow down my thoart . It taste sweet like candy. I feel a lot better. Godric pulled his wrist way from me. Thats enough. I manage to croak a "thank you." I ask him to help me sit up. Looking into his eyes I realize that I don't care that Edward is gone. I'm happier without him. Thinking this I cracked a smile. Godric gave me a funny look.

There is a awkward silence.

"Ummmm, hi." I said breaking the silence.

He chuckled "Hi."

"So, thanks for saving me."

"Your Welcome."

I smile. " Why did you say that i was yours that night when we first met?" i always wondered that.

"So, that vampire couldn't bite/claim you as his."

" Oooohhh."

" How old are you?"

"Vampire 2,000 something., human 23."

"I'm 21."

He smiled at me. "Look..." he trailed off looking down.

I look at him and say "Yes." He looks up and notices my wrist.

"You were bitten by a day walker." he stated.

I look away and sigh for some odd reason i really trust him. "It all started when i went to live with my dad..." i wen through the entire stroy. when i got to the part where Edward left me n the woods he growled. I gave him a questioning look.

"When vampires find their mate they can not ever leave them. It is phyicaly impossible. Did you ever feel a pull towards Edward by any chance." Godric asked.

I was shocked by what he said and asked. I answer with honesty "No i never have."

"Then, you weren't true mates." he said."So, this Edward is the reason why you are living with Sookie?"

"My dad said that maybe a change in scenery will do me good. I feel better and i realized that i never loved Edward to begin with." I said with a smile.

"I like your smile."

"Thanks." i say " You know you are really different from him. He was always so uptight. You seem carefree and i like that." I blush when i said that.

He laughs. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Tell me about your self."

He raises and eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me." i say. I just really wanted t get to know him and hear him talk in that sexy voice of his.

GPOV:

So i told her everything. She looks so interested in what i had to say. I wanted to get to know her.

She looked at her iPhone. "Shit i have to go." She reached in her purse and pulled out a pen and paper wrote something down and handed it to me. "Heres my number call or text. Bye." She lent down and kissed my cheek. She turned and left. Once she was gone i couldn't help the grin that spread a cross my face and the tingle on my face.

BPOV:

I left Fangtastia and made my way home. I was greeted at the door by Tank. "Hey boy you hunger?" he barked at me with his tail wagging. I couldn't help but laugh. I went to the kitchen with Tank not far behind. I grabbed his bowl and put some food in it. When he was finished i took him outside so he could do his business. When he was done he came inside and went up the stairs to my room. I laughed and followed him up. My phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw that I had a new text from some number that I didn't recognize.

(_godric, _**bella)**

"_Good evening." _it read I replied.

"**Who is this?" **My phone went off again a couple of minutes later.

_"Godric... What r u up 2?" _I laughed i really did.

**"Im shocked tht u no txt tlk."**

_**"**__I may b old but im not stupid plus with eric u kinda pick up on it__**" **_

**"LOL. im currently putting on my pajamas & will b getin in my nice warm bed."**

_"R u tryin to tease me."_

**"**_**Ma**_**ybe LOL. I have 2 go 2 bed soon though. Im tired** xD" I replied honestly.

**" **_U had a rough nite. i wuld b shocked if u weren't."_

_"_**Rlly? Goodnight ill tlk to u l8."**

_"Promise?" _

**"Yes LOL."**

_"ill hold u up to it nite." _

"Good night" I whispered into the darkness. I pulled back the covers to my bed and crawled in. My head hit my pillow and my last thought was about Godric. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~

**A.N Love it or hate it. lol i no that it was kinda late plzz forgive me.**


	6. AN

A.N Im sorry guys that i haven't written in a while. I had a lot going on. I had to go to a funeral for my best friend. I just i haven't been up to it. So I will try to the best of my ability to actually update it as soon as i can thank you guys for your support. I love you you guyz


	7. The Cullens

A.N: Well here you go lol. May not be the greatest but i am making it up as i go.

**** Skiping ahead a couple of weeks.*****

BPOV:

I am on my way to see Godric, my sexy boyfriend. I am really glad that i found out that me and Edward weren't meant to be. I am seriously falling in love with him. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as i said this.

I was pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot with I saw that stupid silver Volvo and a black Mercedes.

"What are the odds that those cars belong to them." I thought out loud.

I got out of my car and walked through the door after greeting Pam. I saw my Godric sitting on his throne right next to Eric. I smiled when i saw him. He looked my way and got up and walked towards me.

He greeted me with the most Earth shattering kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for enternce. He grated it insistently. When our tongs meant i couldn't help but moan. He tasted like honey. Before to long it turned into a full blown make-out sec ion in the middle of Eric's bar. We broke apart when we heard a throat clear. I turned around to see non other then the Cullen's with shock written on their faces. I heard a growl from, you guessed it, Edward the Golden-Boy Cullen.

Godric wasn't so pleased and growled with his own menacing growl that made my panties dampen. Jasper gave me a knowing look while Godric stiffed the air and started to purr low in my ear witch didn't help the matter.  
"She is mine" Edward raored out in anger.

That is where i lost it. "YOURS. I am not a posseion so i suggest you get through your fucking head right now Cullen. You left me. YOU are the one that said to move on. I did move on just like YOU wanted. So maybe its your turn." i was just going to let it all out. This was the closure i needed. "You never loved me. I was just a game to you. I never want to see You EDWARD CULLEN AGAIN."

With that i stormed out of the room. I felt like a wight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I felt so relived and now i can't wait to move on with Godric.


End file.
